Mistletoe Surprises
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: The twins had thought it would be fun to get everyone in the Christmas spirit by putting the enchanted mistletoe everywhere.


**A/N: This was for demented_mei in the rarepair_shorts Winter Exchange on lj. It's 690 words.**

Hermione looked around the Weasley's sitting room for the man she loved. When her eyes found him he was talking animatedly to Bill about something. It was nice to finally see him let go and have some fun a little.

Remus Lupin was not a man most would consider appropriate for her to like, let alone love, but Hermione could not help falling for him. He was kind, intelligent, and funny; everything she wanted in a wizard.

"When are you going to tell him?" Harry asked appearing beside her.

"Tell who, about what?"

"I'm talking about when you're going to tell Remus that you're in love with him." he said looking at her intently.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Hermione had thought she had hidden her feelings for the older man quite well, but obviously not if Harry had noticed.

"You look for him when you enter a room, and you light up when you're around him. I don't think Ron has noticed, but some of the others have."

"I'm scared he's going to run in the opposite direction if I tell him," Hermione confessed.

"I'm sure he will try and persuade you that he's not good enough for you, but once Remus sees that you're serious about him I'm sure he will come around," Harry said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so," Hermione sighed.

"Shall we exchange presents?" Molly asked before taking a seat next to her husband.

The presents were passed around until they got to the right person, and everyone started opening them.

Hermione ended up with a pile of books, chocolate, and gift vouchers. The gift she happened to like the most was a delicate silver bracelet from Remus. She had got up and hugged him tightly whilst thanking him.

The talking resumed as Molly checked on the dinner and not long after she called through when everything was ready.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'm just going to put this game away and then I will be through," she replied.

After putting the game back in its box and organising the presents, Hermione tried to move but couldn't. Looking up she realised that she was stuck under the enchanted mistletoe the twins had created.

Great, she thought.

There was no way she could tell how long she might be stood there before someone noticed she wasn't eating. There was no point in shouting as no one would hear her over the raucous chatter.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Remus asked as he walked out from the staircase.

"I will be when I get out from under this enchanted mistletoe," she grumbled.

The twins had thought it would be fun to get everyone in the Christmas spirit by putting the infernal thing everywhere. In reality, it was embarrassing as you could get stuck under it not just on you own, but also with someone else and had to kiss them to move. A few people like Bill, and Ginny had been caught short by it.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked, sounding unsure.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I would like that," she said.

Remus closed the distance between them and cupped her cheek before gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste but still left Hermione wanting more when he pulled away.

"Remus, there's something you have to know," she murmured.

"I know, Hermione. I love you too," he said softly.

"You do," Hermione asked, here eyes widening.

"Yes. I have for a long time, but I wasn't sure about how to tell you until I knew you felt the same," Remus replied.

The moment was broken when Fred shouted through the open door that there would be no food left if they didn't come in soon.

"We better go," Remus said taking her hand.

The rest of the day went by with lingering glances and light touches when they thought people weren't looking, and when the time came they went home together.

Hermione couldn't quite believe what had happened and it would take waking up in bed with him the next day to convince her it was real.


End file.
